Come take me home
by Centaura
Summary: Shortíssima DG, como sempre. Ela esperou por ele.


Corro. Corro como quem sem rumo, sem ver. Eu fujo desesperadamente. Busco desesperadamente.

_- Onde?_

_- No sul, há uma cidade pequena que abriga um porto. Não há bruxos lá há séculos. Ninguém nos encontrará._

Dobro uma esquina. Outra. Cada vez mais perdida. Continuo correndo.

_- Mas quando? Quanto teremos que esperar?_

_- Eu não sei ainda. Nós saberemos no momento certo, eu acho._

Chego. Aonde, eu não sei. Não há mais como correr. Não há para aonde.

_- Venha comigo agora, não precisamos participar dessa loucura! Podemos esconder nossos poderes, trocar nossos nomes..._

_- Sabe que eu não posso. Vá e fique bem. Prometo que assim que puder, vou ao teu encontro._

Sento no cordão da calçada e assisto enquanto o sol começa a se pôr. Como sempre.

O que se faz quando todo momento parece o momento certo? Quando todo navio que avisto me dá esperança de que o traga?

Tenho 28 anos agora. Aluguei uma casa perto do porto. Todos os dias, sento na varanda e assisto ao pôr-do-sol. Parei de cuidar cada barco que chega. Todos na cidade me conhecem, sou professora numa escola primária. Quando ele chegar, basta dizer meu nome ao primeiro passante.

Fazem mais de 10 anos que espero. Não cogito sua morte. Draco não desistiria. Também não vou à sua procura, pois tenho medo de que ele chegue enquanto estiver fora.

Nunca mais vi nenhum dos Weasleys depois que deixei o mundo mágico. Não sei se muitos morreram na guerra. Não sei se esta já acabou. Alguns anos atrás um bruxo esteve na cidade e, tendo eu o descoberto, contou-me que Harry aceitou a ajuda do ministério e todos diziam que logo a grande batalha se realizaria.

Se fosse qualquer outro homem, tenho certeza de que já teria arrumado minhas malas e voltado para minha família. Mas há alguma coisa sobre Draco que me faz esperar.

Hoje, porém, um aluno me perguntou pelo quê valia morrer. Por que, se a guerra era tão errada, tantos morriam por ela. Isso me faz pensar pelo que vale viver. Minha vida se resume numa espera que parece eterna. Vale a pena viver por isso? Vale a pena sentar e esperar enquanto o homem que amo luta numa guerra sem fim? Não valeria mais, a minha vida, se eu estivesse agora lutando ao lado dos que amo?

Pela primeira vez desde que vim para cá, desvio minha atenção do porto. Olho em volta e o que vejo me deprime. Nada em minha vida parece organizado para uma vida. Sou organizada como quem espera chegar o táxi para sair de viagem. A maioria das minhas coisas está encaixotadas. Minha cozinha tem o absolutamente necessário para não morrer de fome até amanhã.

Eu não tenho uma vida.

_- Eu não tenho uma vida. É sempre o medo dessa guerra maldita. Eu quero viver contigo! Eu quero ter filhos!_

_- E nós vamos, Gina! É o tempo de eu me livrar do juramento e nós viveremos em paz. Eu fujo disso tudo contigo, mas eu tenho que me livrar disso primeiro._

Eu não tenho uma vida. Olho no espelho e vejo a mulher que espera. Eu tenho nojo. Tomo um banho, visto uma roupa do fundo do baú e ligo o rádio. Fecho a janela que avista o porto.

A campainha atrapalha o primeiro jantar que preparo em anos. O rapaz entrega flores. O cartão me convida para encontrar um colega de trabalho num restaurante próximo. Sorrio triste.

Abro a janela que avista o porto e janto à luz da lua. Um toque suave à porta me distrai da música. Quando abro, um Draco Malfoy cansado me sorri. Ele está sujo, sangrando no ombro e na perna.

- Você está miserável!

Choro como um náufrago que encontra ilha.

- Depois de tanto tempo, esperava um "Oh, minha vida! Que saudade! Eu te amo tanto!". Mas entendo que esteja em choque, eu volto outra hora.

Eu o abraço. Ouço-o reclamar de dor, mas não ligo.

- Não mesmo. Você vai ter que ficar, no mínimo, o tempo que eu esperaria por você.

- E quanto tempo seria isso?

- O resto da minha vida.

Ele finge pensar.

- Só se você disser "Oh, minha vida! Que saudade! Eu te amo tanto!" todos os dias.

- Eu acho que consigo.

E consegui. Valeu a pena esperar. Por quanto tempo mais eu esperaria? E se ele nunca voltasse? Não sei.

Quem você esperaria?

**I'm standing on the bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**I'm looking for a place**

**I'm searching for a face**

**Is anybody here, I know**

**Cause nothing is going right**

**And everything's a mess**

**And no one likes to be alone**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Why is everything so confusing**

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I'm, I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

D/G

I'm with you – Avril Lavigne

Harry Potter – J. K. Rowling

D/G


End file.
